DANGER
by yukii04
Summary: Gakushuu y karma habían terminado una relación que ya llevaba unos meses, por la fuerte desaprobación de los padres del pelirrojo pero ambos, por su terrible insistencia y cabeza dura, estaban dispuestos a entrar en situaciónes peligrosas por estar con el otro. AsaKar


**DANGER**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es mi propiedad.**

Gakushuu y karma habían terminado una relación que ya llevaba unos meses, por la fuerte desaprobación de los padres del pelirrojo, ellos siempre estaban d viaje pero para mediados de año volvieron y decretaron no irse hasta febrero del año próximo.

Ede aquí el problema, al cabo de cinco semanas de presencia paterna, Asano terminó durmiendo en el cuarto de su novio, como era costumbre, los padres del pelirrojo le llevaron un futón, que él no tardó mucho en abandonar para ir con su novio, pero olvidó un detallito, Akabane es un jodido pervertido.

Al cabo de media hora, los gemidos ahogados de Karma resonaban por toda la habitación. El pelirrojo estaba sentado encima del otro auto penetrándose, mientras que Asano hacia un camino de besos y mordidas por su cuello. Pero como muy atentos, los padres de Karma oyeron los ruidos y al verlos echaron al pelinaranja de su casa.

Por la persistencia de ambos, no terminaron hasta dos semanas después de lo ocurrido; Karma recibía constantes sermones de parte de sus padres y Gakushuu poca contención y demasiado soledad en las paredes de su habitación.

Pero cuando un día la madre de Karma fue al colegio y estaba a punto de entrar al edificio principal para buscar a su hijo, escucho unos ruidos de detrás del basural, se acercó cautelosa y vio a su pequeño hijo llorar abrazado por el pelinaranja que le daba suaves besos en el cuello para tranquilizarlo. La mujer, enfadada, tomó a su hijo y se lo llevó a la casa, al llegar el padre del trabajo le dio, por primera vez en su vida, un puñetazo.

Al día siguiente, pasó.

Karma con los ojos llorosos y apretando los puños salió temprano de clases para ver a Gakushuu, lo miró a los ojos y lo soltó, un rotundo "tenemos que terminar" y lo siguiente que vio el pelinaranja fue el cabello rojo de su exnovio alejarse entre los arboles del colegio. Enojado, Asano golpeo la pared del edificio y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara.

Akabane comenzó a faltar al colegio, Asano estaba totalmente distraído y aunque Nagisa intentara evitarlo, Nakamura sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿qué le has hecho?- preguntó la rubia al salir de clases al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-nada- contestó a secas pasando de ella.

-no me engañas Asano ¿Qué… le… has… hecho?- preguntó molesta tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡NADA!- le gritó con los ojos morados cristalizándose.- sus padres lo obligaron a terminar conmigo- sentenció y se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

-L-lo lamento… mucho- susurró con los ojos avientos de par en par.

-no es tu culpa- murmuró bajando la mirada.- si lo vez, dime que está bien, por favor- suplicó y Nakamura asintió.

La rubia, totalmente preocupada por su compañero de travesuras, no dudó en ir a verlo. Al llegar a su casa el padre del pelirrojo la invitó gustoso a pasar y diciendo cosas que a cualquier chica normal haría sonrojar, la guio a la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿Karma?- preguntó seria al entrar a la habitación del mencionado.- tu padre dijo que estabas faltando por vómitos, pero Asano-kun tiene otra versión- el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, solo alumbrado por el reflejo del poste de luz de la calle que entraba por el vidrio del balcón.- ¿estás bien?- se acercó al bulto de la cama y lo destapó lo suficiente para verle la cara.

En cuestión de segundos, Karma había tomado la muñeca de Nakamura, la había tirado a la cama y se había puesto sobre ella entrelazando sus piernas. Sus ojos se cruzaron y la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia se encontró con unos ojos dorados llorosos y vacíos.

-¿te parece que estoy bien?- preguntó al borde del llanto. Nakamura no contestó y solo lo abrazó cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella, dejando que las lágrimas de su amigo se escurran por su cuello.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que ella frunció el ceño y separó a Karma lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.- ¿ustedes sois unos imbéciles? – preguntó haciendo que este la mirase confundido desde arriba. –No podéis rendirse tan rápido, quiero que mañana vallas, le digas que quieres que seáis novios otra vez y que enfrentéis juntos a tus padres- declaró seria Nakamura.

-va-vale- afirmó algo confundido.

Nakamura terminó durmiendo con Karma, porque para esas cosas sus padres si eran permisivos. Al otro día obligó al pelirrojo a asistir a clases. La mirada dorada de Karma se cruzó una sola vez en todo el día escolar con la morada de Gakushuu a la entrada. Cuando estaban saliendo para que Nakamura obligara al otro a hablar con Asano, se enteraron por Ren que el pelinaranja se había retirado con su madre por un fuerte mareo en la clase de gimnasia, por lo que la rubia obligó a Akabane a ir a la casa del presidente del consejo esa misma noche, pero ella no podría ir por cosa de sus padres.

El pelirrojo llegó a su casa, comió algo para aliviar su estrés y le dijo a su madre que no cenaría. Se encerró en su habitación y bajó por el balcón, juntó valor y salió corriendo en busca de SU Gakushuu.

Karma nunca llegó.

Al otro día, Gakushou le dijo a su hijo que Karma había sido golpeado por un auto de camino a su casa, que estaba bien, pero que estaría internado durante unas semanas. Sin dudarlo, apenas pudo se dirigió al hospital para ver a Akabane, pero al llegar vio a los padres del pelirrojo en la sala del lugar y aunque intentó pasar, el padre de Karma amenazó con golpearlo si se acercaba a su hijo, al pelinaranja no le quedo de otra que irse. Sin embargo, no pasaba una mañana o una tarde que no se plantara frente a las puertas del hospital juntando valor para verle.

Una tarde, se encontró con una rubia ya muy conocida para él en frente del hospital. Apretando con decisión la flor roja que ya había resistido casi una semana de internación de Karma, se dirigió a ella con decisión.

-¿vienes a verle?- preguntó al llegar con ella.

-sí, pero no me atrevo, yo le dije que fuera a verte, es mi culpa- dijo apenada bajando la mirada.

-claro que no, fue un accidente, pero, gracias por darle animo- dijo Asano con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿lo has visto?- preguntó preocupada.

-no, su padre no me deja- murmuró.- ¿podrías darle esto por mí?- preguntó extendiendo la rosa.

-claro, espérame aquí- dijo tomando la flor y comenzando a caminar hacia el hospital.

Al llegar, los padres de Karma la saludaron alegres y le permitieron pasar con su hijo. Al llegar vio al pelirrojo en la cama de la habitación, con la pierna enyesada en alto y aburrido cambiando la tele en busca de algo que no lo hiciera dormir.

-hola- dijo Nakamura entrando y sentándose en la cama con él.

-hola- saludó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía desde ese día y aparte de Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanizaki y Okuda, no había visto a nadie más que sus padres.

-lo lamento mucho- dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes, no hay mucha diferencia con encerrarme en mu cuarto- dijo dejando el mando de la T.V de lado y sentándose en la cama.

-hey- llamó su atención y se acercó más a él.- Asano-kun te manda esto- le extendió la rosa y Karma la tomó con la cabeza inclinada y algo confundido.- ya sabes, Gakushuu, el pelinaranja…-

-ya sé quién es, solo… me sorprende-miró el rojo de la flor fijamente y sonrió inconscientemente.

-viene a verte todos los días, pero tu padre no lo deja pasar- susurró mirando la rosa.

-¿viene todos los días?- levantó la mirada con los ojos cristalizados.- ¿no me olvidó?- preguntó sonriente y al borde de romper en llanto.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Si estáis totalmente enamorados- dijo algo más animada.

-necesito verlo- murmuró apretando el tallo de la rosa dejando que las espinas hicieran presión contra su piel.

-le tengo fe- dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche, Gakushuu escuchó un ruido en su habitación, se volteó y vio lo que venía viendo desde que Akabane estaba internado, una melena roja revolverse entre sus sabanas.

-"está en el hospital"- se repitió como todas las noches.

Tapó su cara con las sabanas y volvió a intentar consolidar el sueño. Pero su intruso imaginario se revolvió y se acomodó abrazándolo.

-está en el hospital- susurró mirando esos ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente.

No pudo dormir.

A la tarde siguiente al salir del colegio tenía los cogones por el suelo, ese día había sido un caos por varias razones: no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, su padre se había ido temprano haciendo que tenga que ir al colegio en metro, tuvo un examen sorpresa de inglés que está seguro que reprobó, hubo una junta de delegados que tuvo que dirigir, una chica se le declaró y al parecer él le dio algo como "mira vos, que suerte que tienes" y la chica se fue llorando, su conejo intentó suicidarse yendo a la casa del vecino que, cabe resaltar, tiene perros preocupantemente grandes, su madre intentó darle un sermón de moral porque dejó a Ren afuera cuando lo fue a visitar y, para terminar, había vuelto a ver a Akabane 2 en la puerta del hospital que lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Esa sonrisa de "no me vas a volver a tener" fue lo último que toleró en esas insoportables 24hs, a pasos grandes y decididos cruzó la calle y traspasó la forma medio invisible de Karma, abrió las puertas del hospital y miró a los ojos a los padres de SU Akabane.

-no me importa quienes seáis, amo a su hijo y sé que él me ama a mí, no me importa si es hombre o si jamás tendremos hijos, ya ambos pasamos por demasiadas vueltas mentales antes de aceptarlo y no necesitamos volver a caer en eso, ahora, si no me aceptáis me encargaré de estar de todas maneras con su hijo, lo queráis o no, aunque lo intentéis alejar de mí, lo voy a encontrar, porque no puedo vivir sin ver esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Karma, lo amo y es lo único que tengo.-declaró serio a punto de gritar y, luego de ver como los padres del pelirrojo lo miraban con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa y la mujer dejó escapar una risita y le hizo una seña de que valla, comenzó a correr en busca de su novio.

Entró a unas tres habitaciones antes de recordar el número que le había dicho Nakamura, 272 del piso 5, habitación que tenía dos camas y siete almohadas de las cuales el pelirrojo de había apropiado ya que estaba solo.

Al entrar a la habitación de Karma y verle a los ojos, una gran sonrisa se apoderó de él y sintió los latidos de su corazón ir a mil por hora mientras que Karma no estaba en condiciones muy distintas a él, solo que con una pierna rota.

Gakushuu corrió a él y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. El pelirrojo correspondió al instante y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de la nuca del pelinaranja, que lo abrazaba por la cintura en busca de más contacto con el otro.

-te necesitaba- susurró Karma al separarse en busca de aire.

-yo también, te amo idiota- dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

-igual Gakushuu- afirmó entre besos.- ¿y mis padres?-

-les cerré la boca… en realidad…- dijo separándose un poco de él.- a tu padre le dejé la mandíbula en el piso- soltaron una risita antes de volver a besarse.- nunca más me dejes-

-jamás-

 **Fin**

 **No me matéis, sé que fue algo deprimente pero bue, me gustó la idea y tenía que hacerlo, peldonen.**

 **Bueno, nada más que comentar, gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos…yukii!**


End file.
